organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinthine
"Though an endless rain may fall, it shall form a rainbow far away. Your uncertainty shall become a light of many colors. Cast upon the horizon is this meandering path, that leads the way to resplendent gaiety" - Verse 8, Labyrinthine Randal Kennedy CODE NAME: Labyrinthine "The Bewilderment of Perturbation" is a member of The Nameless 30, and was listed as a member of the Phoenix Force. Other monikers include Backman, Randy Jr. or Backstraight Boy. He is currently ranked VI and remains an active member of Absolute-X His character theme song is "I Want It That Way" His Tekken character is Zafina too bad she's gone. Personality Labyrinthine is an X-boy, gifted in the field of mathematics. He's a self confessed crammer, which makes us like him all the more. He says he has a very discriminating taste and most of the Nameless 30 believe him, but do not want taste what he likes. He has undoubtedly the best posture in the Organization for he is the one and only Backstraight boy. Throughout most of the organization antics he's the straight man of the jokes and pretends to be all against it. He even casually pretends he's against this database but he secretly reads it every night and wanks to it the slut he is Though he appears tame, he can get Randy at times. He has confessed to his Randy side but mentioned that his brother Clark Kent is "way darker than him". To the unassuming he is as hermit as they go, but in reality he leads women on for his own amusement, his true motives and preference unknown to them. He's a big fan of Jesse J - BANG!! BANG!! He likes koko krunch and enjoys it especially with full cream milk. Role Labyrinthine is the Iconic Back Straight Boy and the son of the infamous Randy. When it comes to the running jokes, he's our go to Straight man, well maybe straight man is not appropriate for him or Back Straight Man. History Nameless 30 Era Kennedy Christopher was recruited as one of the first halves of the Organization. The first to notice hi, was Masquerade aka. Ascendance who found his posture interesting. He willingly accepted membership and soon Entropy gave him the name Detractor for his straight man response to the jokes. Eventually Entropy would come to know Kennedy more personally and rename him as Labyrinthine. Rangers Era In the Rangers Era, Kennedy has gotten into the bad habit of falling too much. Despite being good in math he is constantly out of money because he likes to party and get RANDY!!!! in his free time. He can be spotted teaching highschool boys sometimes. Relationships Revenant Revenant speaks to Labyrinthine the most among all of the Organization members. The pact between them holds the darkest secrets of the Resurgent Raver. Revenant trusts Labyrinthine the most yet voices his disapproval to the latter's bewildering responses. They also share their interests and usually speak to each other unfiltered without the snarky-faux-but-actually-satirically-offensive-homo-eroticism of a certain person. Ascendance Ascendance was the first to notice Labyrinthine as not as a mere man, but a BACKSTRAIGHT-BOY. Labyrinthine could not deny it and was soon recruited by Ascendance. Archer They seem to be very close if Archer always seems to suggest doing intimate things to Kennedy. Labyrinthine and Archer often cross paths with each other. Whenever they do, Archer would speak in innuendo. Of course that isn't as well received by Labyrinthine, the ever reliable straight man. That aside, Labyrinthine doesn't seem to be bothered by it as much as it should. As a loyal friend, he sticks to Archer and reminds him to stay wholesome always. (and yet he never does) Furtive Come what may, they have each others backs. In discussions, they often side with each other despite the moderately surmountable odds comprised of other Nameless 30 members in disagreement. Furtive claims that he touches people's lives though Kennedy is still waiting for it. Turbulence Labyrinthine and Turbulence were often seen together. They adamantly deny this despite all evidence pointing to secret escapades. It really makes you wonder what they did whenever they disappeared together. There have been claims that they are a couple, but that is nothing but heresy from shippers. That being said, they're the longest lasting combi. Rapture In the Era of the Hermits, Labyrinthine and Rapture sided with each other. They endure the awkwardness of their block together nowadays. Due to too much exposure, Labyrinthine now seems to play Rapture's games. Repartee After Repartee foolishly disclosed the location of his home, Kennedy was among the first to storm his abode. Initially uninvited, Kennedy was forced to stand by the door to Eli's flat. Kennedy got a bit "Randy" and forced his way in. Eli desperately tried to hold the door but he could not withstand Kennedy's power. Kennedy went in first that day. Luminosity Luminosity and Labyrinthine are fellow X boys. Even though Luminosity has gone into the shadows as the years went by, Labyrinthine still keeps in touch. Luminosity is known to be very dark secretly and Labyrinthine having spent so much time with him, has gotten used to it. Bebe ko (bebe niya) Labyrinthine is very possessive of this person. Abilities Back Straight Boy Towering most members with his stature and poise, he is the sentry whom many choose to stand with. He may become an immovable object if he concentrates well enough. His will becomes unbreakable. Backman He may also evolve into Back Man, wherein he gets just a bit RANDY and strikes using the Turbulent seizures. His back goes from a 180 to a 210 degree angle, his stomach disappears and his chest protrudes more. Cowboy Kennedy Using some of his innate Randy, Kennedy becomes a legend of the wild west. He's able to shoot from the hip, wrangle, tame and ride any animal, and subdue his foes with his lasso. His use of the lasso, puts Wonder Woman to shame. Despite all those feats, he never loses his 180 posture. Winning Smile Kennedy can boost the morale of anyone and lead a rally just with his killer smile. Randy mode When the night is late, the moon is full and the stars align, Labyrinthine becomes Randy!!!! As he matured he has developed the ability to transform without the need of a specific set up. He can throw RKO's out of nowhere and finger the ears of his foes while he's transformed. He also get's a bit stronger and develops a heightened defense. Belly Dancer Fat blonde dude, prize fighters, wrestlers, assassins, ninjas, a british boxer, a bishie devil and even a space cyborg ninja all fall flat to Labyrinthine's expert use of this Zafina. He can take more than one person at a time, and would nonchalantly mock the inferior skills of his foes. Weaknesses BackJoy This corrodes his back made of steel and reduces his great armor. Thirst Every man gets thirsty, Labyrinthine more so than your average man. It doesn't help that he likes to drink milk. Spell of Dibilitation Add H whenever K is used in speech Quotes * "Hmmmmmmm" * "I'll be back!" * "Back off!" * "Sherap" * "Nasaan na ang bebe Ko" * "This won't hurt a bit" * "I went in first kasi." * "That one time I went, I forced my way in." * "My back is bakal." * "I LIKE WELL DRESSED GUYS" * "Time is for landi by Harley" * "Why can't we just accept our landi tendencies and move on" * "I can make straight guys go bi tho" * "I backread ezcuse you' * "Why is Rino called Onion Knight?' ~Explanation~ "Oh. Kala ko nakakaiyak tingnan si Rino" ~~Attacking Rino * "Just wait for that one day. You're gonna bring her to church.Then you'll stand aside....and watch her get married with another man" ~~Labyrinthine predicting Ascendance's future * Labyrinthine: "Good Moaning everyone!" *Morning Ascendance: ...... ~~Early moaning with Kennedy * Labyrinthine: "Supot sched ko eh. Kaasar" Puerile: 'Edi patuli mo this summer" ~~Schedule Crisis with Puerile * Ascendance: "You have a dick complex" Labyrinthine: "Nah it's simple: I like dick ha ha ha ha" REALIZATION: ... Labyrinthine: ERASE!!! ERASE!!! You guys didn't see anything. ~~Unfortunately it was saved * Alpha: "This is why you suck dick. Literally and figuratively" Labyrinthine: "Yeah I do, got a problem" Alpha: "No of course not. No one has a problem with it. You can suck as much penis as you want" ~~Confrontation with Alpha